The Heist
by abc500
Summary: Three Mikealson siblings recruit Damon Salvatore in to a dangerous bank robbery. Caroline Forbes is a single woman, living in New York and working a steady job at the same bank. When things don't go according to Klaus' plan and the stolen money goes missing, how far will Klaus go to retrieve it? A story of betrayal, secrets and hidden romance. AU/AH. Klaroline/Stebekah/Delena.
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old Niklaus Mikaelson jolted awake at the sudden crash coming from downstairs. His heart dropped. He knew exactly what was happening and who was causing the disruptions. Mikael had always had a temper and it scared all of his family to death. He was a dangerous man, even more so when provoked or in an unfortunate bad mood. The slightest thing would set him off, which is why most of his children would avoid him like the plague. Even his own wife wouldn't linger around him too much.

Feeling responsible for his younger siblings, Klaus made his way out of his bed and slowly down the stairs. Finn and Elijah were already long gone. As soon as they both turned eighteen they had left, Finn with his girlfriend and Elijah to college. _Only a few more months _Klaus thought to himself as he hesitantly walked towards the kitchen. That was, if he was able to leave his two younger siblings.

As he peered in to the kitchen, the sight before him made his stomach lurch and a sharp gasp to leave his mouth.

Mikael, hearing Klaus, sharply turned to face him…his tensed hands leaving Esther's throat.

"You." Mikael said, with such venom even the devil couldn't produce.

Klaus stumbled back slightly as his father walked towards him. He could see Esther struggling to catch her breath as she tried to stand up from the kitchen floor. She was clutching her neck, rubbing the bruises that had already begun to form from her husband's clutches.

Mikael roughly grabbed Klaus by his shirt and dragged him over to his weak mother.

"Is this what you wanted?!" he screamed, shaking Klaus as he did so, but aiming his words at his crying wife. "You're a disgrace!"

"Mother? What's happened?" Klaus asked, his hands trying to pry Mikael's away from him.

"Shut up, boy!" Mikael screamed, his face becoming red with anger. "I always knew you were different. _Weaker_ than my other children, and now I know why."

"What? I don't underst-"

"You're a bastard." Mikael sneered. "You're not my son. Ask your whore of a mother."

With that, Mikael grabbed him and threw him to the ground beside his distraught mother. "She had an affair, and made me believe you were my son. But now I know the truth, and now you get to watch me kill her."

Mikael grabbed a knife from the kitchen side and Esther sobbed in fright. Klaus then noticed the strange angle her leg was laid in. It must be broken.

"Father plea-"

"I am not your father! You are going to watch your dear mother die and then you will be next. No one cares about you, boy. I'll be doing the world a favour!"

Klaus stared at his deranged father- or rather _Mikael, _not knowing how to get out of this situation. Surely Rebekah and Kol should have woken up from the screaming, where were they?

Before he knew what was happening, Mikael lunged at Esther with the knife. Acting, Klaus jumped forward knocking Mikael on to his back making the knife fly out of his clutches.

"Mother! Go!" Klaus screamed, holding Mikael down with all of his strength.

"My leg Niklaus!" he heard her scream back. "I can't move. It hurts too much. Just get your siblings and go, please!"

"I'm not leaving you with him!"

Klaus suddenly felt his grip on Mikael begin to slip and realised he was reaching to get the knife. Before he could stop him, Mikael gripped the handle once again and plunged the knife deep in to Klaus's side. Screaming in agony, he fell to the floor.

Mikael took a deep breath and stood once again. Walking slowly towards his wife, he clenched the knife in his hand.

"This is your fault." He sneered, before plunging the knife one again. But this time, in to Esther's chest.

"No!" Klaus screamed, dragging himself in to the next room and grabbing on to the nearby table and hoisting himself up. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks and the extreme pain in his side was forgotten.

"Your turn."

Klaus turned to see Mikael walking towards him from the kitchen. _No. He would not let him win._ Klaus would fight.

Grabbing a family portrait from the side, he smashed the frame over Mikael's head earning a sharp cry from him. Mikael dropped the knife and grabbed his skull, bending over in pain. Quickly, Klaus grabbed the fallen knife from the floor and forced it in to Mikael's chest, making him drop to the ground.

"What's going on?!"

Klaus turned to see his younger siblings walking slowly towards the scene in front of them.

"Kol! Get Rebekah and leave! Now!"

"Why? What has happened? Where is mother?"

"Just listen to be Kol. Please. I'll be right after you. I promise." Klaus begged, noticing Mikael beginning to regain a bit of strength on the floor.

Klaus had never begged for anything in his life.

Kol nodded his head quickly, before running back and grabbing his little sister and escaping out of the front door.

Klaus quickly ran towards the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of Mikael's alcohol. Opening them, he poured the liquid all around the rooms erratically. Finally, he ended back stood above Mikael. Pouring a few splashes on to his body, Klaus grabbed a box of matches from the draw and set it alight.

"I hope you rot in hell."

And with that, he threw the burning match on to his so called father and watched the room begin to catch fire. He turned quickly and headed in the same direction as his siblings.

From that day, Klaus Mikaelson was a damaged man.

_Ten years later…_

The tension in the dimly lit room was distinct. The two men, who were both attractive but deadly, stared at the other but neither said a word. It was midnight and the ticking clock was the only sound that could be heard in the tiny apartment. They were both waiting. It wasn't the first time the pair had done this. Throughout the years they had teamed up, along with other members of the family to take part in various heists. Whether it was for money, jewels or simply revenge, they had done it all.

Klaus sighed slightly and leaned back in his chair, but remained giving eye contact to the other. His chair tilted slightly and he balanced on two legs. It was pathetic that this was his only source of entertainment at the moment. Where was that blasted woman?

Kol on the other hand kept a small smirk on his face, amused at the present situation. He hadn't seen his brother in a year, and this was the base of their reunion? Typical. Not that he was complaining though, Kol needed the entertainment and the money, of course.

"Where are they?"

"They will be here soon." Klaus replied, keeping his face expressionless.

"And you're sure about this guy?" Kol said, quirking his eyebrow at his brother.

"Yes."

"Surely there are better guys out there" Kol said, his smirk finally leaving his features. "I haven't even heard of him."

"It _has_ to be him" Klaus replied, adamantly. "He's perfect for it. Cocky, good with a gun and easy to get rid of."

Kol grinned and nodded. "They better hurry up, I'm losing my patience."

"Don't ruin this Kol. You need to be on your best game."

"You need to stop underestimating me, brother" Kol said, "I want this money just as much as you do."

Klaus nodded and motioned for Kol to stop talking. He could hear them approaching the door.

Rebekah smiled as she opened the door and saw her two brothers. She ushered the other man inside and quickly locked the door behind him.

"Damon," she began "These are my two brothers, Klaus and Kol."

Damon assessed the apartment quickly before approaching the two men. "Damon Salvatore" he smirked, holding his hand out to Kol. "It's great to finally meet you."

"The feeling is mutual," Kol smiled, grabbing his hand for a firm shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Great things I'm assuming" Damon grinned, before moving his hand towards the other Mikaelson. Klaus grasped his hand with a firm grip and smiled.

"Let's avoid the small talk and get down to business, shall we?"

Damon nodded at Klaus and took a seat beside him, opposite Rebekah.

"Have you explained the plan?" Kol said to Rebekah while keeping his eyes firmly on Damon. Rebekah nodded with a small smile.

"Down to details then," Klaus said, "Rebekah love, you need to get a car. Preferably a basic one, to not attract any attention for a quick getaway. Kol, you get our equipment and clothes. All black. Something to cover our faces, _and do not forget gloves_."

Kol and Rebekah both nodded, keeping their faces stoic. They made sure to listen carefully. If anything was to go wrong, their heads would be rolling.

"Damon, you have a place to stash the money?"

"An old abandoned warehouse," Damon nodded. "I've put a safe in their already. It will be fine there."

"And how long do we have to keep it there for?" Kol asked

"The police will be keeping an eye on all airports for at least 72 hours after the robbery," Klaus said. "We will split the money then, and be on our separate ways."

All other three participants nodded their heads.

"And don't forget, no one says anything during the break in" Klaus finished, "Okay?"

All three nodded their heads once more. This was it.

Shortly after, Damon left the three siblings to themselves with plans to meet him the next week.

"I don't like him," Kol said, once the door shut after the dark haired man. "I want to break his legs."

"You don't have to like him." Klaus said, leaning back in his chair. "Once this is over, you won't ever see him again."

"Well, we better get this over with soon then. Or I won't be able to control what I do with my baseball bat."

"Stop being such a brute, Kol." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

"Listen," Klaus said, standing up from the small table. "If we do this right, we'll split the money, get rid of Damon and you can go off on your merry way. Okay?"

Kol nodded. "At least you've finally realised I don't like following you around like a lost puppy, unlike Rebekah here."

"Yes, you've made that very clear. On many occasions."

"Well, it took a while for you to understand dear brother. I like being on my own. I don't need a leader and I don't need you directing orders at me. I'm only doing this because it guarantees me a lot of money. After, I'll be long gone."

"Don't you forget that it was me who brought you up doing these types of heists, Kol. You wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, we all know! We all know how you escaped near death from our deranged father and raised us by yourself. But, now you're free from that burden."

"I just wanted us to be a family."

"We'll never be a proper family, Niklaus. The sooner you realise that, the better. Not even your precious Rebekah wants to follow you blindly around the world anymore, going from theft to theft with other people's money to live off."

Klaus' eyes flicked quickly to his sister, who was staring at the floor. He knew she craved a normal life, with a normal boy and a picket fence to go along with it. But that wasn't the life they had. Since that awful night where his Mother died, Klaus promised himself he wouldn't be weak anymore. He took his family and travelled the world, planning dangerous heists and making a name for himself. Soon after, every decent con artist knew about the Mikealson's and most of all, Klaus. He was one of the most dangerous and clever men out there.

Klaus coughed and shrugged. "Yes, well you can both leave once this is over. I wanted a family, you just didn't want me."

And with that, he left the apartment and the two other Mikealson's were left in silence.

_So this is my new story! It's slightly darker and more action packed than my others. It also focuses on many other characters rather than just Klaus and Caroline. I got the idea after watching the film 'A fish called Wanda', which if you haven't seen, I really suggest you do. It's brilliant. This story will not follow the film plot line, but a few scenes may be similar. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline Forbes gave a close lipped smile to the next gentleman in the queue. Working in a bank was hard work. It was extremely tiring, but she had to keep up appearances. "_Customer service_ _comes first!"_ her boss would exclaim whenever she let her smile falter. Caroline was a very optimistic person, but there was always a point during the day when she would let her aching limbs and tired eyes take over.

"Thank you! Have a nice day." She cheerily added as she finished serving the man. Her shift was nearly over. Just ten more minutes and she could head on home to a warm bubble bath and a glass of wine. She sighed happily just thinking about it.

"What's got you looking happy? Hot date?" her colleague asked, smiling from further down the long desk they were sat at.

"I wish," Caroline laughed, "I just can't wait to get home and relax. My feet are killing me."

"I hear you." Her friend nodded, looking at her own feet. "Sometimes I wonder why I wear heels every day to a job like this."

Caroline laughed, nodding her head and glancing at her own heels. They would be the death of her.

"Why don't you have a hot date then?" her friend continued to ask, "I'm sure there are guys lining up."

"I just don't like dating," she replied. "My last relationship wasn't a great one, and I just prefer being on my own now."

"What happened?"

Caroline hesitated, before replying. "He just turned out to not be a very nice person."

"Most men aren't."

Caroline nodded. This wasn't a moment to get upset over her past relationship. Truth be told, she was very much over him. After all, he wasn't exactly hard to get over after what he did. She was more upset over the fact she wasn't a stronger person back then. She let him manipulate her, taunt her and use her to his own amusement. She didn't do anything to stop him. She hated that fact.

Now however, Caroline liked to think she was a different person. Stronger, more opinionated and not afraid to stand up to people. She wasn't "girly, little Caroline" any more, she made sure of that.

"Your shift is over, Forbes." She heard her boss say behind her.

Before Caroline could reply, a loud bang was heard from the front entrance. The double doors opened in force, and three masked figures appeared holding guns.

"Oh my god" Caroline whispered, staring in shock at the intruders.

The gun men began shooting at the ceiling, demanding the attention of the room. People began screaming and running around, trying to save their lives. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Caroline! What are you doing? Get down!" her colleague shouted above the screams, urging Caroline to move out of view of the men in masks. The alarm bells were already ringing and the police were surely already on their way.

One of the men spotted her stood there in shock, but Caroline quickly ducked behind her desk and brought her legs towards her chest. Breathing deeply, she focused her attention on the floor.

"Everybody get down on the ground!" a deep voice echoed out. "Nobody move. If I see anyone try to run, you're dead!"

Caroline looked to her right and caught the eyes of a few of her colleagues. They were all frozen in fear. All of their nightmares of working this job were suddenly a reality. She tried to give a reassuring smile, but she wasn't sure if it was convincing enough.

Her hands were shaking. Her breathing was deep. She couldn't seem to see straight. She suddenly heard loud footsteps coming her way. She sucked in a deep breath and held it. She could see a pair of shoes walking towards her. _This is it _she thought, as the feet stopped directly in front of her.

"You." She heard. "Get up."

She shakily looked up and saw one of the men in the masks. Grasping her chair, she slowly pulled herself up to a standing position. She kept her gaze firmly on the floor. She couldn't make eye contact with him. He grasped her arm firmly and dragged her to the back rooms. She was sure she would have a bruise the following day.

Pointing at the alarm system, he spoke. "Enter the pass code!"

His voice was deep and forceful. She had never heard anyone speak in that tone before. He was brutish and scary. She knew he wouldn't hurt her though, he just wanted the money.

Holding a shaking arm out, she slowly entered the code to unlock the doors. A small beep and a green light followed, indicating the door had been successfully opened.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The man said in his deep voice. She could practically hear the smirk on his lips. He then swiftly moved forward and in to the room to collect the large amount of money that was stored away. Not knowing what to do next, she quickly ran back to where she was before and sat back on the floor in a ball, a single tear streaming down her pale face.

Klaus left the pretty blonde and entered the vault. Opening the large black bag, he quickly grabbed as much money as he could get and shoved it all in. They were working against the clock. At any moment the police would be there, and they needed to be long gone before that happened. He opened every draw he could get his hands on. Finally satisfied with the amount he had managed to secure in the bag, along with a few jewels, Klaus quickly left the vault and shouted for Kol and Damon to leave the hostages and follow him.

Reaching the back room with the other two behind him, Klaus opened the window and peered out. He could hear a faint sound of police sirens in the distance, they needed to move fast. He could see Rebekah in a car at the edge of the building. He strapped the bag on to him, and climbed on to the window ledge and on to the fire escape. Quickly scaling down, he jumped the last few steps and landed firmly on his feet. With his brother and Damon right behind him, he jumped in to the car and Rebekah hit the accelerate. They left just as the police appeared.

Twenty minutes later, the Mikealsons and Damon were far away from the bank and the police. Everything went to plan, and they had managed to acquire a very large sum of money in a matter of only minutes.

"Another successful job," Kol smirked, looking out of the car window. "Good job Damon, I really didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm a man of many talents." Damon smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Klaus stayed silent, looking intently through the front window screen while holding the bag of money tightly.

"What do you say Klaus?" Damon continued, "Impressed?"

"You did well."

Damon smiled, glad that he had impressed the tough Mikealson. He had previously heard of him from a variety of people, but he never imagined he would actually be fulfilling a heist with him. He was a legend. All of the Mikealsons were. They were known across the country. Known for many successful heists, and now Damon had worked with them. He now also had a shit load of money.

"Yes, well done Damon. You proved that you aren't completely useless" Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "Now, where is this warehouse?"

"It's just around the corner. It's safe."

"It better be." Klaus muttered, as Rebekah pulled outside of the abandoned warehouse where they would be stashing the money for a few days until the heist blew over.

"Follow me." Damon said, his blue eyes sparkling as he led the three Mikealsons to the safe.

Inside, it was dark and dirty. Rebekah grimaced, folding her arms in front of her chest. "This place is disgusting."

"Stop complaining, Rebekah" Klaus sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Damon walked over to the small safe that was in the corner of the warehouse. He turned the front, entering the four digit combination. The three Mikealsons watched carefully, memorising the code.

Klaus threw the bag in to the safe once it was opened, and kicked the door closed before Damon had a chance to.

"We meet here in three days, at 12pm" Klaus said, speaking directly to Damon. "Bring no one. Tell no one. Don't make me regret bringing you in to this."

Damon eyed Klaus' finger that was pointed straight at him.

"You got it, boss." He said, giving a salute and a smirk before walking back outside. The Mikaelsons turned and followed him.

"Where are we taking you, Damon?" Rebekah asked, getting back in to the driver's seat.

"My apartment," Damon said, "It's not far from here. I'll direct you."

Rebekah nodded and started the car. She felt so much relief now that the heist had taken place and her brothers were not harmed. She didn't know what she would do if they were caught, or even worse, killed. They were safe now though, and that's all she asked for.

They also had a lot of money. She was sure this was the biggest one they had done yet. It was enough for the three of them to split it and for her to start a life for herself. In three days, she was free.

"It's the next left." Damon said, as he directed Rebekah to his home. He didn't know if it was a good idea showing them where he lived, but he couldn't exactly say no.

"Do you live alone?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow at the Salvatore.

"No," Damon replied, "I live with my girlfriend, Elena."

"Elena," Kol repeated, nodding his head. He spoke the name slowly, as though testing it on his tongue. "I just want you to know, Damon. If you so much as try to double-cross us, I won't come after you. I'll go after your pretty little girlfriend."

Damon didn't reply.

"Don't listen to him Damon," Rebekah sighed, shaking her head. "He's just trying to scare you."

Damon nervously chuckled and gulped. These Mikaelsons were some scary people. There was something about Kol that made him think that he could snap at any moment. Damon didn't like it. Not one bit. When this was all over, he would be glad. He just hoped he was making the right decision.

"This is me." Damon said, nodding towards his building. The car slowed down and stopped outside. The three Mikaelsons turned to look at him.

"We will see you in three days." Klaus smirked, finally coming out of his silence.

Damon nodded and slowly exited the car. When he slammed the door behind him, and Rebekah immediately pulled away, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They were a fucked up family.

"Do you still think we can trust him, Nik?" Rebekah asked, sneaking a glance at her brother and then looking at Damon through the rear-view mirror.

"He's too scared to try anything," was his reply, "soon he won't be able to do anything but stare at four blank walls anyway."

An hour later, Damon Salvatore made his way back to the abandoned warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here." The man spoke, holding out a hot cup of tea for the blonde.

"Thank you" Caroline spoke softly, taking the cup slowly and blowing the top to cool it down. She let out a shaky breath and looked over at her friend. He was eyeing her with worry. This was just another thing added to the list of shit that has happened to Caroline Forbes.

"How are you feeling?"

"In shock, scared, worried yet slightly relieved, shaky-"

"Sorry," he replied, "Bit of a stupid question really."

Caroline smiled softly, before taking a small sip of her tea. Tea always did seem to calm her down. She used to drink it a lot when-

No. She wouldn't think about _him_.

"Thank you for being here Stefan."

"You know I'll always be here for you, Care" he smiled. "You're my best friend and I love you. I also worry about you a lot."

"I know. I always get myself in to these situations."

"Don't say that," he said, grabbing her free hand. "You don't get yourself in to anything. Its other people who make bad decisions, you just tend to be in the middle of some of them."

Caroline laughed softly. Oh, the irony.

"Have you spoken to the police yet?"

Caroline nodded. "They came over last night to take a statement."

"I'm just happy you didn't get hurt," Stefan sighed, "Men like that are crazy, you never know who they will hurt to get what they want."

Caroline nodded once more but didn't speak. Stefan noticed how her hands were still shaking. He wasn't surprised, an experience like that was sure to put people in huge amounts of shock.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not a wink," Caroline sighed, taking a large gulp of her drink. "I couldn't stop thinking about that gun being pointed at me. How am I going to go back to work, Stefan?"

"Don't think about that now," he spoke softly, "Do you want to try and get some sleep in my room? It might make you feel safer knowing I'm here."

Caroline smiled and nodded. "I'll go after I've drank this."

Stefan smiled back softly. He truly hated seeing her like this. He had known her since high school; he met her through Elena who he was dating at the time. Caroline was like a breath of fresh air in to his life, and they became best friends pretty quickly. He smiled at the memories of them. Just turned 18, going to parties and school dances, the days where they would just go for the longest drives to get out of mystic falls. They were all so carefree and happy, until things turned sour anyway.

A sharp knock came from his apartment door, taking him out of his day dream. He took a glance at Caroline who was staring intently at her mug. Sighing slightly, he stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hello, brother."

"Damon."

The eldest Salvatore walked through the door with confidence, his signature smirk on his face. "Oh, blondie's here."

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan sighed.

"Just visiting my baby bro," he replied, walking towards where Caroline was still sat. "I heard what happened at the bank. That sucks."

When she didn't reply, Stefan stepped in.

"Just leave her alone, Damon. She's pretty shook up, and the last person she wants to talk to is you."

"Harsh." Damon smiled, turning his attention back to his brother.

"I'm going to take that nap now." She suddenly spoke, putting her mug on the table and walking from the room and away from the brothers.

When he was sure she was out of the room, Stefan spoke.

"Do you have anything to do with the bank robbery?" he whispered harshly.

Damon did a mock hurt expression and raised his hand to his heart. "I don't appreciate your accusations, Stefan."

"Well what am I supposed to think? Where were you that night?"

Damon scoffed. "I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Yes you do or I'm going to continue to believe my brother is a bank robber."

"I didn't rob a bank, Stefan! Stop being so ridiculous"

"I'm being ridiculous?" Stefan laughed, "You've been running with some seriously shady people recently Damon. You've been up to no good."

"And that suddenly makes means I robbed a bank last night?"

Stefan shrugged, "Possibly."

"You're just trying to blame me for another thing that has gone wrong with Caroline Forbes."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out what has got my brother going off the rails."

"I'm not going of the rails, Stefan!" Damon half shouted. "You know, ever since Caroline you've been a huge pain in my ass."

"You're surprised? You're lucky I'm still even speaking to you. What you did was wrong!"

"I know, but I can't change the past." Damon sighed, "I'm over it, and I'm pretty sure she's over it. So now it's your turn. Get. Over. It."

Stefan bit his tongue. There were so many things he could say to Damon right now, but he wouldn't. He was the good brother. The brother who didn't abandon their siblings when they did something stupid, no matter how fucked up it was.

"I think you should leave, Damon." Stefan sighed, walking over to the door and opening it. "I want to make sure Caroline is okay, she's still in shock from yesterday."

Damon sighed but nodded, walking past his brother. "Yes, why don't you make sure girly little Caroline is okay."

Without a reply from Stefan, Damon left the apartment.

Stefan closed to door softly once his brother had left and sighed. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He had a gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach. He felt sick. Damon was getting in too deep and Stefan didn't know how to bring him back.

They used to have such a close bond. They were best friends as well as brothers. But then their parents died and Stefan met Elena. Then they fell for the same girl and their relationship with each other was never the same. Stefan would always love his brother though, even at times like this.

* * *

"Were destroying an innocent man, you do realise that right?"

"Since when did you grow a conscience, Rebekah?" Kol laughed, sitting at the small round table where Klaus was also comfortably seated.

"You're so funny, Kol." She snapped back, leaning against the wall opposite them.

"Damon is hardly innocent." Klaus said, taking the phone in to his hands and dialling a number. Before he could begin the call however, the phone was abruptly taken from him.

"I just want you to understand what you're doing here, Nik." Rebekah spoke, her hand on her hip. "Things are going to get really serious now, are we prepared for that?"

"I have everything planned, Rebekah" Klaus sighed, standing up to look at his sister. "It will all become clear soon enough. I _have_ to do this. If you want your share of the money, you'll go along with everything I say."

Rebekah sighed and nodded, before handing the phone back to him. Nik was stubborn but she trusted him. He was the smartest man she knew and if anyone could get this plan done, it was him.

"Now that is over, get on with it brother." Kol said, "I have things to do and people to see. Unfortunately for you two, you both aren't invited."

Klaus gave a pointed glare at Kol and Rebekah returned to her previous place, leaning against the far wall choosing to ignore her other, much more annoying brother.

"Yes, I'd like to give information about the bank robbery that took place two days ago." Klaus spoke in to the phone. "I would like to remain anonymous but I have reason to believe a Mr Damon Salvatore was responsible."

Rebekah was biting her nail nervously, watching her brother turn in the eldest Salvatore to the police. A million things could go wrong with this, and she wasn't particularly fond of any of them.

Kol however, was watching his brother in amusement. The plan was brilliant. Turning in a man that they brought in to this was genius. Damon would have no idea it was them who turned him in and they would be free to keep the money for themselves and get the hell out of dodge. If Damon dared to mention their names to the police, which was unlikely, they all had alibis. Lying alibis, but alibis none-the-less. That was the benefit of being a Mikealson. There was a line of people willing to help you.

After driving Damon home after the robbery, he had unintentionally given his address to the Mikaelsons, which Klaus was now giving to the police. Kol actually couldn't believe the stupidity of Damon. It was like he was asking to be a target.

"Yes, thank you so much. Have a lovely day, sweetheart." Klaus spoke in to the phone before hanging up, smirking as he did so. "Have a great time in jail, Salvatore."

* * *

Across town, Damon Salvatore was lounging in his apartment as his girlfriend ran him a bath. Elena was a saint. He had had a stressful day, especially after visiting his baby brother, to only end up getting kicked out. That boy needed to learn what family truly was.

The faint sound of sirens however made him jump up and go across to the window. It was most likely not for him, but police did make him tense. He watched as a police car turned on to his street and made its way down at a sickening fast speed. Expecting it to breeze by, Damon felt sick to his stomach as the car stopped right outside. Two police men stepped out, and looked right up at his building.

"_I knew_ this would happen!" he whispered to himself. Hiding behind the curtain, Damon then called for his girlfriend.

"Elena!" he shouted, keeping out of the view of the window. "Elena! Come here!"

He quickly went over to the chest of drawers in his living room and began rifling through its contents, before finding a small box in the corner. Opening it, he picked out a tiny key and threw the box back in.

"What is it?" Elena said, concerned at her boyfriend's shouts. "What's wrong?"

"I'm about to get arrested."

"What? Why? What did you do Damon? What did you do?!"

"I did something bad, but don't worry" Damon said quietly, taking her hands in to his. "Everything will be okay. I'll get out of this."

"How?"

"There's no time to explain, the police are here now. Just take this key and keep it safe" he said, passing the small key in to her hands. "It is very important that you keep it safe, Elena. Don't let anybody know that you have it and under no circumstances must you give it to anybody. When I get out, I'm going to need it. _We're _going to need it. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded quickly. By now they could hear the thud of footsteps making their way to their front door. Her heart thudded along with them.

"If anybody asks, I'm innocent okay? Don't even tell Stefan. I love you, Elena. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I love you, too" she whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. He wiped the tears from her face and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Damon Salvatore?" they heard a deep voice state, from outside the door. "Damon Salvatore?"

Damon took a deep breath and headed towards the door, opening it he looked at the two officers. "That's me. Can I help you?"

"You're under arrest, for suspicion of an armed robbery that happened last night."

Damon didn't reply, but instead let them turn him around as they placed handcuffs around his wrists. Looking at Elena one last time, he let them lead him away.

Elena choked back her tears. Taking a long look at the tiny key in her hands, she closed and locked her front door before finding a safe place to hide the key her boyfriend found so important.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Anybody feeling sorry for Damon? _

_If anybody wants background music for this story, let me recommend 'Imagine Dragons- Radioactive' _


	4. Chapter 4

"Damon is out of the way, it's been three days since the robbery and I'm officially bored. It's time to go collect our money." Kol Mikealson stated as he made his way out of his brothers apartment, his two siblings following him.

"Give me the keys, Kol" Klaus sighed, following his brother. "There is no chance in hell I'm letting you drive my car."

"Just this once?"

"No."

Kol looked at his brother, seeing the stoic expression and sighed. There would be no changing his mind. Klaus was about as fun as a heart attack. He sighed and held the keys out in front of him, making his brother walk to retrieve them.

"Thank you," Klaus smirked, snatching the keys out of his hand. "Now get in the car and quit talking. There's only so much of your voice I can take."

Rebekah laughed and Kol rolled his eyes. He was so getting away from these two once they had the money. He was much better off alone.

"Why do I have to be in the back?" he complained, noticing his sister climbing in to the passenger seat. "The back is no fun, well under these circumstances anyway."

"Don't be so vulgar Kol!" Rebekah said, "And you're in the back because you're the least liked and we both don't want to look at your face."

Rolling his eyes once more, Kol opened the car door and slid in to the back seat.

"You really need to start thinking of better comebacks, dear sister." He said, while leaning forward so his head was in between the two front seats.

"And you really need to learn how to stop being so annoying. I don't even understand how you even have any friends."

"You're one to talk," Kol laughed, "The only people you talk to on a daily basis are your relatives and trust me when I say, none of us enjoy it."

"Stop bickering like a couple of children," Klaus sighed, before starting the car. "Let's just get on with this with as less arguments as possible."

"So what is happening when we have the money?" Rebekah asked, while fastening her seat belt.

She heard Klaus sigh beside her. "We split it and go our separate ways."

Rebekah nodded, before taking a glance at her brother. Was he still angry at her for wanting to make a life of her own? She had always been the closest to Nik, and now she felt like she was abandoning him. It's not like she didn't love him, because she did. She just didn't want to blindly follow him around anymore. She wanted a normal life.

A tense silence filled the car as they drove back to the abandoned warehouse where they stored the money. They could all remember the code that Damon used, so that wasn't a problem.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If everything went as planned, he would have the money and would be gone before the day was over. His siblings didn't want him, fine. He didn't want them either. He had everything he needed.

His siblings didn't know his true plans. They didn't need to know. They wouldn't be getting any of this money. It was all part of the plan.

"We're here." He said, stopping the car outside the familiar warehouse.

The three Mikealson's got out of the car and made their way inside. Klaus, making sure he stayed comfortably at the back.

"This place is still filthy." Rebekah sighed, grimacing at her surroundings.

"Did you expect someone to clean it within the last three days?" Kol said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Rebekah didn't reply, but instead kept making her way towards the corner where the safe remained.

"I can see it." She whispered, drawing closer.

Kneeling down, Rebekah and Kol both dusted the safe and began entering the code.

Klaus however, remained stood behind them. His hand raised in the air, firmly clutching a metal spanner. Ready to knock out his siblings when the safe was opened.

Rebekah yanked open the safe door and Klaus' hand twitched slightly, before lowering all together. He turned quickly and put the spanner back in his inside jacket pocket.

"Son of a bitch!" Kol screamed, kicking the safe. "What do you have to do these days to make people trust you?!"

Klaus turned slowly and eyed the empty safe. He sucked in a quick breath. He was not expecting this. Damon Salvatore had double crossed them. He was going to kill him.

"This is your entire fault!" Kol shouted, pointing a firm finger at his brother. "I told you Damon was a dick! _But, no. "It had to be him!"_ Well how has that worked out for you, Nik?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Klaus muttered, his face twisting in to a grimace. Oh, the things he was going to do to Damon Salvatore. He couldn't wait to rip that backstabbers head off.

"What are we going to do, Nik?" Rebekah sighed, "He's took the lot."

"He can't know that we turned him in, that's for starters. If he knows, he'll never tell us where the money is."

Kol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He'll be lucky to even have the ability to speak once I've seen to him. I'll rip out his tongue and shove it up his-"

"Kol!" Rebekah shouted, "Shut up!"

"Why did he even move it?"

"He must've known we'd betray him," Klaus sighed, "Or he was going to use it as leverage to get something from us."

"What are we going to do?" Rebekah asked.

"We need to visit him in jail. Act like were trying to get him out. Hopefully he'll believe were still on his side and trust us with the location of the money. If that fails, we could threaten him and force it out of him."

"I've got something I can do," Rebekah said, her eyes widening in triumph. "I befriended his bother a while back, after I found out that Damon was a part of the plan. I could use him to find the location of the money."

Kol and Klaus looked at each other in surprise. When did Rebekah become a genius?

"Do you think his brother knows where it is?" Kol asked, his eyebrows rising.

"It's worth a shot," Rebekah shrugged, "He thinks I'm his friend and he doesn't know that I know Damon. He won't suspect a thing."

"Perfect" Kol smiled, "Good thinking little sister."

"Wait," Klaus said, "Why did you befriend Stefan?"

"It's always a good idea to know your partners friends and family. You taught me that Nik. I knew that if anything went wrong, like it has, I could use Stefan against him." Rebekah smirked. "Wait, how did you know his name was Stefan?"

Nik shrugged, "Damon mentioned him once."

Rebekah nodded slowly and smiled. "Let's do this."

* * *

Stefan Salvatore sighed and took a big gulp of whiskey. Shaking his head, he sat down in his living room. Watching the burning fire place calmed him. And he definitely needed calming at a time like this.

Damon had done it again. He'd obviously gotten mixed up with some bad people and thought he was bad ass enough to commit a bank robbery. Caroline was going to flip when she found out. He took another gulp of alcohol. He couldn't get Damon out of this. He was actually surprised that it had taken Damon this long to get arrested. He thought it would have happened a million times by now. With all the dodgy things Damon got up to, most of them Stefan didn't even know. He didn't want to know.

It was about time Damon got taught a lesson. Maybe he would realise what an idiot he was being. He still felt uneasy. Damon was his big brother, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hate him. He didn't hate him when he was nine and Damon forgot to pick him up from school, he didn't hate him after what he did to Caroline or even when Elena broke up with him and Damon began dating her instead and he wouldn't hate him now. After lying to him about the bank and getting arrested.

Three sharp knocks hit his apartment door and Stefan paused. Who could that be? He knew it wasn't Caroline. She was at her own home, trying to recover from the shock of the armed robbery. And it obviously wasn't Damon.

He walked over to the door and was shocked to see bright blonde hair greeting him.

"Rebekah?" Stefan gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your brother," she sighed, pulling him in to a huge hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I knew it would happen eventually."

Rebekah nodded slowly and gave another sad smile. "May I come in?"

"Yes! Of course. Sorry, my manners are shot."

Rebekah smiled effortlessly and entered his home. This would be too easy, she thought. She was going to get him wrapped around her little finger in no time, and then the location of the money would come just as easily.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Stefan asked, closing the door after her.

"Do you have any tea?" She smiled, taking off her coat and laying it across the couch.

"Yes," he laughed, "my best friend loves the stuff. Not as much as you English though."

Rebekah laughed along with him and began taking a look around the neatly furnished apartment. It was a modern place; with a big screen TV and a shelf holding a large collection of books. Near the fireplace was another shelf lined with framed photographs. Rebekah picked up the one of the two brothers. Both were grinning from ear to ear. They looked a couple of years younger, but generally the same.

"Were you and your brother close?"

"Most of the time," Stefan said, from the kitchen. "We've had our rough patches, but family is family."

"What is his name?"

"Damon."

Rebekah nodded, her acting skills remaining perfect. She put the photograph down and picked up the one next to it. This was one of Stefan and a pretty blonde girl whom she had never met.

"That's Caroline," Stefan said, from behind her. "my best friend since high school."

"She seems nice" Rebekah smiled, placing the photo down and taking the cup of tea that Stefan was offering her.

"She's the best," Stefan smiled, "You'll never meet anyone like Caroline Forbes."

Rebekah smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"So how have you been?" Stefan asked, doing the same. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"I've been good. You know, the usual family drama."

"Oh, I know" Stefan laughed, "It's all my life consists of."

"So what happened with Damon? Is he guilty? Did he tell you anything?"

Stefan shook his head. "I saw him before he was arrested and he claimed innocence, but I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"He's just been running with bad people lately. It's been like this for a while, I just never thought it would get this far."

Rebekah nodded in understanding. It seemed like Stefan didn't know much about the robbery, or the money. Unless he was a really good liar. She would keep at it though. You never know what you can uncover in situations like these.

"Well, I hope for your sake especially that he is innocent." Rebekah smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

Stefan nodded appreciatively and smiled. It was nice to meet a woman that was so genuine. He hadn't properly dated since Elena. There had been a few girls here and there, but none that he felt much for. It was hard for him to meet a girl that he really liked. He didn't really fancy getting his heart broken again.

"Is that a Polynesian sacrificial knife?" Rebekah laughed, as she stood up and made her way towards his fire place.

Stefan laughed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Yeah. I bought it a few years ago on holiday. It's a piece of crap but I thought it looked cool at the time."

"Cool, maybe but crap, no. It's a cruel way to die but at least you 'appease the gods'" Rebekah smiled, placing the artefact back where it belonged.

"Since when did you become such an artefact expert?"

"I enjoy other cultures, Stefan" Rebekah laughed, sitting back next to him. "I'm not just a pretty face."

"Apparently not." Stefan nodded, smiling once again.

He had forgotten the last time he had smiled so much.

* * *

"Damon moved the money before he was arrested." Klaus spoke in to the phone.

He was currently pacing in his apartment. His sister was with the other brother, trying to get information and Kol was at a bar somewhere. This was the perfect time to make his secret phone call. When no interfering siblings are around to bother him.

"Were trying to find out, don't worry. My sister is currently visiting his brother, trying to uncover if he knows anything about the money. He won't be harmed. Ill most likely go with her next time, to make sure she's keeping herself in line."

He stopped pacing and sat on the couch. He should have been boarding a plane right now, not sat in this dull apartment.

"I'm sorry that things aren't going according to plan, but I have everything under control. Everything will be fine, I promise. Just stick with the rest of the plan, and we will be fine. I will call you soon."

* * *

_Thanks so much to those who have followed, favourited and reviewed so far! You're a bunch of babes. To those of you who had questions:_

_ : Thanks for the review. I update as often as I can. I already had 5 chapters written before I started uploading on here, so I'm always ahead of myself. That way, I wont be taking too long to update each time. I'm also on Easter break from University, so I'm able to write much more at the moment._

_atorres: Kol is mean because he's mean on the show! He's one of my favourite characters (how dare they kill him off.) so, I'm trying my best to keep him the same. As for Elijah and Finn, I don't really have any plans for them in this story. (I may change my mind later, but it's unlikely.) I just thought that Elijah was too noble to be doing heists and Finn never really was as close to Klaus as the rest. I thought Rebekah, Klaus and Kol were the baddest of the lot._

_If you have the time, please review. They fuel the writing._


	5. Chapter 5

"Right this way, gentlemen."

Klaus and Kol followed the guard down the narrow hallway and in to a separate room. The room was moderately sized and had about eight small tables, with four plastic chairs to each. On one side, the criminal facing investigation would sit and opposite was their visitors. The tables were reasonably filled, with a few men and women speaking with their loved ones.

In the far left hand corner sat Damon Salvatore.

He was sat facing them, his expression was unreadable. Klaus wanted to laugh at the poor guy. Kol couldn't hold back his smirk though. Seeing him like this was amusing to say the least.

They approached him slowly, leaving the police officer stood near the entrance. Once seated, Klaus spoke.

"Things obviously didn't go as expected."

"You think?" Damon sneered back, leaning forward slightly. "Was it you? Did you turn me in?"

"I'm frankly offended, Damon" Kol said, his eyebrows rising. "We didn't do this."

"Well, what else am I supposed to think?"

"Just because were not exactly the most honourable men in the world, doesn't mean you have to go about throwing accusations at us," Kol continued, "when we heard about you, we thought for a while that they were going to come for us as well."

"Congratulations." Damon murmured, looking between the two brothers.

"Want me to find out who did it? Want me to rub them out?"

Damon shook his head at Kol. "I'm more concerned about getting out than who got me in here."

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "So? Are you going to get me out?"

"And how exactly do you expect us to do that?" Klaus asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know. Anything!" Damon said, his hands flailing in an exasperated manner. "I'm going to need an alibi!"

"Out of the question."

"You got me in to this mess, you should get me out!"

"Why can't your little girlfriend be your alibi? I'm sure she'll lie for you." Kol asked.

"I'm not bringing her in to this. She doesn't deserve it."

"I'm afraid that's just a little too late, mate." Klaus said, smirking. "She's just a part of this as any one of us."

Damon sighed heavily. "If I get sent down for this, I'm going to give the money and jewels back to cut my sentence. To cut my sentence even more, I could tell the authorities who did it with me if I wasn't very happy about it."

Klaus and Kol took a glance at each other.

"Are you threatening us?" Kol said, his fists clenching under the table. When Damon didn't reply, Klaus spoke instead.

"I'm guessing the money is safe then?" Klaus asked, clicking his tongue. After a quick nod from Damon, he continued. "And I don't suppose you're going to share the information of its location?"

Damon shook his head quickly. "As soon as you get me out of here, I will give you the money. You have my word."

"Are you negotiating with us?" Klaus smirked, leaning forward. "You don't know what you're getting yourself in for mate. You see, when people threaten and betray me, I will be forced to retaliate. It will get messy."

Kol laughed slightly, seeing the expression on Damon's face. "What made you think you had the right to move the money?"

When Damon remained silent, Kol continued. "You don't want anything to happen to your precious little girlfriend do you? Or what about your baby brother, Stefan is it? It would be awful if anything should happen to them."

Damon sighed lightly, feeling his chest tighten. "Just get me out of here, _please? _If you don't, you'll never see that money again."

Klaus leaned back in his seat and considered his options. He wanted that money. There was no way in hell he wouldn't be getting it back. He just needed to figure out a plan. If he managed to get Damon acquitted, there would be one more scumbag roaming the streets, and he most certainly didn't want that to happen. If he didn't agree to get him out, Damon would turn the money and most likely them as well in to the police. That was not an option either.

But Damon was a simple man, who could be convinced of anything. If he believed they would get him out, and remained sitting pretty in jail, that would give him enough time to locate the money himself and hop aboard a plane before anyone was any wiser.

"Fine," Klaus said, sighing. "We will figure a way to get you out of here. But trust me when I say this, if you don't give us that money once you're released, I will reach down your throat and pull out your insides. Are we clear?"

Damon nodded quickly.

The brothers stood up and bid farewell to the scared Salvatore. Hopefully, Klaus would never see that disgusting man again.

As they left the building, Kol grabbed Klaus firmly by the arm and spun him around.

"Please tell me you were lying back there. There is no way I'm helping to get him out!"

"Of course I was lying," Klaus smirked, pulling his arm out of his brother's grasp. "We'll just have to stick with the original plan and find the money ourselves. Hopefully Rebekah will have some luck."

"Doubtful."

"I'm going to meet her now. I'm going with her to pay a little visit to the baby Salvatore."

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you'll find some way of entertaining yourself." Klaus smiled mockingly and continued walking to his car.

* * *

"Please be nice, Nik."

"I'm always nice."

Rebekah huffed in response but continued leading him towards Stefan's front door. She was dreading this beyond belief. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Rebekah had a _slight_ soft spot for Stefan. She thought he was handsome, smart and funny. Unfortunately he was in the middle of a dangerous situation with her siblings and his brother, whether he knew it or not. She sure did know how to pick them.

She also wasn't going to start spilling her hidden desires for Stefan to any of her brothers. They would most likely laugh and mock her about her continuous pattern of falling for guys too fast too soon. Stefan was a lost cause anyway; nothing was going to happen between them. So instead, she would admire from afar and try to figure out where this blasted money was hidden.

"Okay. This is it." She murmured, stopping outside his apartment. She sighed slightly, changing her mind about trying to talk Nik out of being a first grade ass and knocked on the door instead.

A few moments passed before Stefan finally opened the door.

"Rebekah, Hi!" he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm early. I also brought my brother along, I hope that's alright?"

Stefan turned his attention away from the blonde and towards the man standing next to her. He was stood a little further away, and had his arms crossed against his chest. His face was stoic and he seemed like the kind of guy who would definitely be able to throw a punch or two.

"No, that's fine! Come in, both of you."

The siblings entered the apartment and Stefan closed it straight after.

"What's up, man. I'm Stefan."

Klaus gazed down at the hand that was held out towards him. Rolling his eyes slightly, he grasped his hand in a firm handshake and nodded.

"Call me Klaus."

Stefan nodded as well and turned back towards Rebekah.

"My best friend is coming over as well. She should be here any second now. I'm glad you'll finally meet. I bet you'll get along great."

Rebekah hesitated a moment. She really didn't want another person to be here, much less another woman. Trying to sneakily manipulate someone wasn't as easy when you had another set of prying eyes on you.

"Great. I'm excited to meet her."

Klaus walked away from the conversation and towards the living room area. He took a quick glance around the apartment before sitting comfortably on the couch. He could see the numerous photographs that Stefan had placed around his place. It seemed like the youngest Salvatore wasn't anything like his older brother. From what Klaus could gather, he was a much nicer bloke.

"I'm sorry about my brother's manners, Stefan. He seems to have forgotten them."

Klaus chuckled softly and smirked. "I'm just sitting, Rebekah. You don't need to kiss his ass so much."

Rebekah's eyes bulged and she shot an apologetic look at Stefan, who was chuckling to himself.

"It's fine, Rebekah. Honestly." Stefan smiled, "Would either of you like something to drink?"

Rebekah shook her head quickly and walked towards her brother to take a seat as well, while Klaus simply said "Whiskey."

Stefan nodded his head and took towards the kitchen.

"Would you stop being such an ass? We need to be nice to him if we want him to trust us." Rebekah hissed under her breath, glaring at her brother.

"I haven't threatened him yet. Consider me being nice." Klaus hissed back, making Rebekah shake her head in disbelief.

Stefan soon emerged back from the kitchen and handed Klaus his drink. At the same time, the apartment door was pushed open and a disgruntled looking blonde walked in.

"The traffic in this city is horrendous! I swear, sometimes I hate it here! Oh and the taxi man was just plain rude. Honestly, I just wanted to-oh! I didn't realise you had guests."

Stefan laughed as his best friend stood shocked in his doorway. She sure did know how to make an entrance.

"Caroline, shut the door would you?" Stefan laughed, "This is my friend Rebekah and her brother, Klaus."

Caroline nodded quickly, and kicked the door shut behind her. She then proceeded to throw her jacket off and toss it on to the near-by table and made her way towards the new people.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you both. I'm Caroline."

She held her hand out. First to the handsome man sitting closest her and then to the beautiful blonde, who seemed much less happy to meet her.

Klaus sat and stared at the exquisite beauty. He was suddenly extremely happy he decided to accompany his sister on this trip. He recognised her immediately. It was hard to forget her scared little doe eyes and shaking hands. It was the girl from the bank. He tried hard to keep his smirk at bay.

The next hour was filled with mindless chatter, which Klaus wasn't particularly fond of joining. He added a sarcastic comment or small joke here and there but left the real talking to his dear sister. She considered this her assignment, he could tell. Klaus knew she wanted to prove herself. If she was the one who uncovered where the money was, he would never hear the end of it. He also secretly knew that Rebekah liked meeting new people. It was her chance to maybe make a friend, which she was lacking as of late. He knew that no matter how many heists she would plot and complete with him, she was still the same girl who was a cheerleader in high school and constantly strived for her older brother's approval.

Deciding he could make some use out of exploring the apartment, Klaus excused himself and left the three chatting away. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the next door he could find. Fortunately, it was Stefan's bedroom.

As quick as he could, he made his way around the room, looking for anything he could. He was hoping to find maybe a key, a note, a letter or perhaps even the money. It was a long shot, but he couldn't risk it. Finding nothing, he made his way around the next two rooms as well before sighing in defeat and making his way back to his sister and the other two.

"Sorry. I had to make a call."

Stefan and Caroline smiled at him, but his sister saw straight through his lies.

"It's getting quite late, isn't it brother? Perhaps we should get going. I'm sure Kol will have gotten himself in to some kind of trouble."

"Is Kol your other brother?" Caroline asked, standing up with Rebekah.

"Yes, one of many" Rebekah replied, "Unfortunately."

Caroline laughed lightly. "You're lucky to have siblings. My childhood was pretty boring. I bet yours was much more fun?"

"It was eventful." Rebekah nodded, walking with Klaus towards the door. Caroline and Stefan followed behind them.

"Thank you for having us over, Stefan. We'll definitely be back soon." Rebekah smiled, once she had put her coat on. "It was nice meeting you Caroline."

"You to!" Caroline smiled, happily. "It was nice meeting you as well, Klaus."

Klaus smiled slightly and grabbed Caroline's hand; bringing her fist to his lips for a small kiss. "The pleasure was mine, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she let out a small laugh.

Klaus and Rebekah soon departed and left the two friends together in the apartment.

"They seem nice." Caroline smiled, sitting back down on the couch but this time bringing her legs up to rest a long it as well.

"Yeah, they're great. Klaus is one scary dude but Rebekah is amazing."

"Do I smell a crush over there?" Caroline squealed, before laughing lightly. She suddenly felt a pillow hit the back of her head.

"Shut up," Stefan laughed, "She's just nice, that's all. You don't need to start arranging any weddings yet!"

"They key word being '_yet_', Stefan!" Caroline laughed, before chucking the small pillow back at him.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who likes the story so far! Feel free to leave your thoughts, questions, guesses and theories in the reviews. I love reading them._

_I'm guessing this is the chapter you have all been waiting for? Proper Klaus and Caroline interaction, finally! _

_Bravo to the people who mentioned Klaus' secret phone conversation! Any theories on who is on the other end?_

_Also to the person who figured out that Damon is Caroline's ex. There will be more on that in future chapters._

_I just want to say this, though: If any of you are huge hardcore Damon or Elena fans, then you may not like this story. They're my least favourite characters and I guess it shines through in this story. I don't expect you to read it if you don't like seeing things go bad for them. However, if you love Damon and Elena but don't mind reading them in pain or sad, then great! This is definitely the story for you. Ha!_


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan sighed, dreading the conversation he was about to have.

"Stop giving me those judge-y eyes, Stefan." The dark haired man said, "I really don't need you on my back at a moment like this."

"Don't act like the victim here Damon. You got yourself in to this mess."

"Yes and I'll get myself out as well."

"Why do you think you deserve to get out? You committed the crime, you should pay the time."

"I also don't need your poetry either."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Damon."

Damon looked at his brother and sighed. He had really dreaded this visit, and the lecture he was sure he was about to receive.

"I've got everything under control, little brother. Just relax. If you keep stressing so much you'll end up with wrinkles."

"Do you even understand how serious this is? You could go to jail for years!"

"Yes, but I won't."

"Why won't you? And don't lie, like you normally do."

"When do I ever lie to you Stefan?" Damon laughed. When Stefan didn't crack a smile, he continued. "Okay. I know robbing that bank was stupid but I'll get out, I promise. The people I worked with are helping me out."

"What people?"

"They're none of your concern."

He definitely wasn't going to tell Stefan about the Mikaelsons. That would put his baby bro in a dangerous position. It was better for him to be blissfully unaware of them.

"Just tell me, Damon!"

"It's better that you don't know these people. Trust me. They're dangerous."

Stefan sighed. He knew his brother wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Okay, so how are they going to help you then?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but they're smart. They want their money back so they're going to have to help me if they like it or not."

"You took the money?! Are you insane? This is going to end bad, Damon."

"Just calm down, okay? Yes I took the money, but only for leverage in case something like this happened." He replied, motioning to his surroundings.

"So you knew you would end up getting arrested but still went through with the heist?"

"I didn't know for definite, no." Damon said, shaking his head. "But these people are shady; you never know what they're going to do."

"So where is the money?"

"Nice try, little brother." Damon said laughing, "You really think I'd let that information slip? Don't worry though; a good friend of mine is keeping watch for me."

Stefan sighed in frustration and the two fell in to silence. It was useless to ask who this 'good friend' was, Damon would never tell.

After a moment or two, Stefan spoke again. Only this time, in a much softer voice.

"I just can't believe you would do this to Caroline. Especially after everything."

Damon sighed, he knew this was coming. He wasn't exactly proud of his past with Caroline Forbes.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't actually see Barbie there at all."

"No but your 'shady' partner in crime did. He pointed a gun at her and forced her to help him. She was terrified Damon! Do you have any idea how torn up she is about it?"

"Okay! I get it!"

"No, I don't think you do Damon! You have completely destroyed her life. Just as she was getting over what you did to her, this happens!"

People around the room began to stare at the two brothers, who had both raised their voices to a considerable level.

"Quieten down!"

Stefan nodded at the guard and looked back at Damon.

"You never even apologised to her, after _it_ happened."

"What was I supposed to say, Stefan? 'Sorry I lost my temper and hit you'? It's not like it was my proudest moment."

"There you are, thinking of yourself again! You can't even stop to think of the damage you caused her. She was a wreck when I found her. I was so ashamed that you were my brother, Damon. You're lucky she didn't call the police back then."

Damon looked down at his hands, his stomach twisting in knots. "I know_. I know_. Okay? I was horrible to her! I was in love with Elena, but couldn't have her and so I took it out on Caroline instead. I was mean, I was selfish, I made her believe that I loved her and I let my anger get the best of me. I'm better now though, Stefan! It's not like it's going to happen again."

"You're better?" Stefan laughed, "Look where you are, Damon! You haven't changed. You're still the same man who beat up my best friend and stole my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, okay?"

"I want to believe that you are, Damon. I do. But you've given me no reason to, at all. You just keep doing these stupid things over and over again. It's like you're trying to make me hate you."

"You hate me?"

"Sometimes!" Stefan said, his eyes finally welling up with tears. "But you're my brother, and I also love you. And it's hard for me to know that you've done these things and hurt the people you have and done nothing to make up for it."

Damon let out a shaky breath and looked at his brother. He could see the tears forming in his brothers eyes and felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"I will, Stefan. I promise. When I get out of here, I'll make it up to Barbie! I'll say sorry-I'll, I'll ask Elena to talk to her. Just don't hate me, please."

"I'm not so sure that Caroline will want to speak to Elena, Damon. Elena was supposed to be her best friend, and she was supposed to be there for her. Instead she left with the man who physically assaulted her."

"Don't blame Elena okay? We can't help who we fall in love with."

Stefan sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was sick of this conversation. He needed to get out of here. He was suddenly too hot and he felt sick.

"I have to go."

Damon looked up quickly. He watched as Stefan nodded at the guard and stood out of his seat.

"I love you." Damon said, catching Stefan's eyes. "I know I don't show it, but I do. If you should believe anything, it's that. I'll see you soon, baby bro."

Stefan gave one last look to his brother and nodded, before following the guard out of the room.

* * *

Klaus gave a heavy sigh and reached the apartment door. He felt strange turning up here alone; especially since he had only met Stefan once, but he was sure his sister would be here. He hadn't seen her all day and this was most likely the place she would be.

Call him overprotective, he didn't care. He was used to taking care of his little sister and it had become quite the hobby, to her dismay. Maybe it was the fact he only had a certain amount of time left to do it. He wanted to spend as much time with his baby sister as he could, before they eventually parted ways.

He gave three heavy knocks on the door and waited. After a moment a few steps could be heard until the door was eventually unlocked and opened.

_Funny. They didn't sound like male footsteps-_

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"

The beautiful blonde looked back at him. Of course she would be here. She's always here.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart" he smiled, stepping in to the apartment. "I came to see my sister."

"She's not here. She came by earlier but Stefan was out visiting his brother so she didn't stay. I think she'll be back soon." Caroline replied.

Klaus nodded, "I think I'll stay for a while and wait for her to return."

"Would you like a drink of whiskey while you wait?" she smiled, lifting an eyebrow.

"Now how did you know that whiskey is my favourite drink?" he winked, before walking in to the apartment.

Caroline snorted a laugh and kicked the door shut with her foot.

"How are you?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen to get his drink.

"Fantastic," he smiled. "And you?"

She returned quickly and handed him the glass.

"I'm great! I haven't been doing much, though. I quit my job at the bank."

Klaus nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sure a brighter future is on its way, sweetheart."

Caroline gave a shy smile and took a breath. The butterflies in her stomach needed to calm down!

It was nice for them to finally be alone. The last time they had seen each other Stefan and Rebekah had both been with them as well, and Caroline had had to put up with a few hours of the two mindlessly flirting. Klaus gave a good impression though. He was mysterious yet charming, and of course he was easy on the eyes and dressed well. Any woman would be insane not to fancy him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before the conversation could proceed, the door was once again opened and in walked Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey, how did it go- Stefan? What's wrong?" Caroline shot out of her seat and rushed towards her friend.

Klaus sighed. _Of course they had to be interrupted._

"I'm sorry," Stefan sniffed, "I'm being stupid."

"No you're not," she said softly, "come inside and sit down. Tell me what happened."

Stefan nodded and proceeded towards the living area. Klaus stood awkwardly. Should he stay? Should he go? He didn't know the guy very well, having only met him once. Caroline shut the door and followed her friend. Klaus sat back down.

"It was awful seeing him in there," Stefan sighed, "but at the same time, I'm happy that he's learning a lesson."

Caroline nodded slowly and took Stefan's hand in hers.

"What did he say?"

"Not much. I didn't understand half of what he said. Some stuff about not wanting me involved with it all and having friends helping him out," Stefan said, before squeezing Caroline's hand. "I mentioned what happened with you. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but I just got so angry at him! All I want is for him to be a better person and to stop hurting people, but it's all he'll ever do. Maybe I should just accept it."

Caroline nodded sadly, not knowing how to respond. She hated Damon, so to try and comfort someone about him was very hard for her to do.

"If anyone can knock some good in to him it's you," she smiled, "everything is going to be okay, don't worry."

Stefan nodded sadly.

"Want a drink?" Klaus asked, handing over his whiskey. Stefan laughed and nodded before taking the glass from his hand and downing the contents.

"Thanks." He said, before placing the glass on the table in front of him.

"I want to apologise again for what my brother put you through, Caroline" Stefan said, meeting her gaze. "Speaking to him about it brought back all of the memories."

"Stefan, you have nothing to apologise for! It wasn't your fault. You helped me so much when it happened."

"I know, but-"

"No buts!" she laughed, "Honestly Stefan, it sucked at the time but I'm getting back on my feet. This last year, I've been so much better. I'm in a much better place now, trust me."

Stefan looked at her smiling face and nodded, finally smiling back.

"Why don't you have a nap? Rebekah came by earlier, I'll wake you up when she comes back."

Stefan nodded. "Thanks care, you're the best."

Craving a well-needed nap, he then stood up and made is way to his bedroom, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone in his living room.

* * *

_So, there's a bit more about the Caroline and Damon history. I wanted to kind of parallel their relationship in season 1 of the show. I definitely see the Damon in this story as the Damon from season 1. I also needed Damon to have done something horrible to Caroline because of something you don't know yet ;)_

_The next chapter will be much more Klaroline interaction! I know a lot of you are itching for it._

_I also don't want to spoil too much, but once this story is coming to an end a big twist will be revealed which may make you want to read the story again to find the hints and clues for it! It's weird, but I am so stoked to write the ending to this story. _

_Leave your thoughts as reviews please!_


End file.
